Petit écart sur la vie de Fred Weasley
by Skiiara
Summary: Fred est tombé sous le charme d'Angelina Johnson depuis l'épisode du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son frère, Ron, et ses amis ont entamé leur sixième année, mais des menaces bien plus grandes qu'il ne l'avait imaginé planent au-dessus de Fred et George.
1. Chapitre 1: Mélancolie

**CHAPITRE 1:**

  
La Boutique Weasley. Fred, à la fenêtre de l'appartement, le bras plié au-dessus de sa tête, accroché à une poutre, les yeux brillants, se rappelait de toutes ses années à Poudlard. Dès leur première année, lui et son jumeau avaient volé la Carte du Maraudeur à Rusard. Leur deuxième année n'a pas été particulière, mais restait toujours assez amusante. Leur troisième année fut marquée par l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Gryffondor, qui les fit gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Leur quatrième année avait été plus inquiétante, ils avaient failli perdre leur petite soeur, Ginny. Pour leur cinquième année, ils avaient légué leur Carte du Maraudeur à Harry Potter. Poudlard accueilli deux autres écoles pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à leur sixième année, Tournoi auquel lui et son jumeau avaient essayé de s'inscrire malgré qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge requis. Et pour finir, leur septième année, l'année de la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'année de la création de leurs Boîtes à Flemmes, l'année où ils firent fuir Ombragee. L'année où ils sont devenus des légendes.

Les larmes de Fred coulaient toutes seules alors qu'il revoyait tous ses souvenirs. Sans doute les meilleures années de sa vie. Mais tout était du passé, maintenant. A présent, il tenait cette Boutique avec son jumeau. Ils étaient heureux, mais l'école manquait beaucoup à Fred. A son frère aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Ca va, Freddy ?

Le grand rouquin se retourna pour apercevoir son jumeau. Enfin, juste la tête, qu'il avait passé par une petite ouverture qu'il avait fait en ouvrant un peu la porte. Fred s'efforça de sourire.

- Ca va, Georgy. Et toi ?

Georges entra, entièrement, cette fois, en fronçant les sourcils. Ils connaissait trop bien son frère et pouvait savoir d'un simple regard comment il allait, de quelle humeur il était, et même à quoi il pensait. Et là, Fred n'allait pas bien, c'était évident.

- Arrête, tu sais que tes mensonges ne marchent pas avec moi...  
- Je sais, c'est juste une habitude...

Georges secoua la tête et fit un léger sourire à son frère. Il voudrait en parler avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la Boutique sans surveillance.

- Les clients te réclament, cher frère. Et moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu redescendes avec moi.  
- J'arrive.

Debout devant la porte, le deuxième garçon tendit la main à son jumeau pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Allez, viens!

Le premier sourit et attrapa la main de celui qui semblait être son reflet. Il reprit sa bonne humeur habituelle en descendant l'escalier, accompagné de son double dont il ne lâcha pas encore la main. Il fit un sourire, aussi faux que grand, à tous leurs clients. Il se remit à virevolter un peu partout dans la Boutique accompagné de Georges, faisant la même chose que d'habitude, apportant aide et conseil à chaque client. La porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qui était bien connu des jumeaux Weasley.


	2. Chapitre 2: Une visite appréciée

**Chapitre 2: Une visite appréciée.**

Fred leva le regard vers la porte d'entrée et aperçut une jeune métisse de son âge qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il sentit son frère lui donner un coup de coude et il tourna la tête vers lui pour apercevoir George lui faire un signe de tête. Fred hocha doucement la tête et avança vers Angelina Johnson. La simple vision de la métisse lui fit faire son premier sourire sincère de la journée. Elle semblait fascinée par les couleurs et la bonne humeur du magasin, ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude aux yeux du rouquin.

- Salut Angelina! Ca fait longtemps dis-moi! Comment tu vas ?

La jeune Johnson offrit un grand sourire à son ami. Ami qui l'avait invitée au bal de Noël deux ans auparavant, en toute amitié, bien sûr. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, d'ailleurs mais en tout cas, Fred avait passé un bon moment.

- Trop longtemps, je trouve, Fred! Ca va plutôt bien! Et toi ?  
- Je suis d'accord! Ca va super, ici!

Il savait qu'elle voudrait sûrement être au courant de son véritable état, qu'il n'aimait pas être loin d'elle, de Poudlard, de son ancienne vie. Mais elle avait tendance à s'inquiéter rapidement pour lui.

- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier dans notre petite boutique ?  
- Oui, j'allais oublier! J'aurais besoin de Poudre d'Obscurité, si il t'en reste...  
- Il doit bien en rester quelque part. Je vais aller t'en chercher.

Le jeune rouquin parti vers la réserve et revint avec un petit sac en toile et se dit que pour elle, il ferait bien une petite réduction. Il ne lui dirait pas, mais il sera satisfait de lui-même, au moins.

- Voilà! Ca te fait un Gallion tout pile, s'il te plaît!  
- Je m'attendais à plus cher que ça, bizarrement! Tiens!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil rapide et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de rester, et donc, qu'elle allait sûrement partir. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment en vie, à vrai dire.

- Heu... Angelina ? Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre quand j'aurai fini mon travail ?  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas! Je t'attendrai devant, à la fermeture.  
- Un peu plus tard, ça te dérangerait ? Je devrai me changer pour avoir l'air présentable!  
- Je t'attendrai vers 18h, alors.  
- Parfait!

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et la jeune fille sortit de la Boutique. Une fois la fermeture, George, en bon curieux, demanda à son frère ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Rien de spécial... On va juste aller boire un verre.  
- Au moins, t'as réussi à l'inviter quelque part, ce qui relève déjà du miracle!

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Comme toujours, leurs rires s'harmonisaient parfaitement et sonnaient très bien. Ils adoraient rire tous les deux, leurs rires seuls ne donnaient pas aussi bien. Fred partit dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche et passer des vêtements corrects. Il alla ensuite retrouver son frère dans le salon de leur appartement.

- Comment tu me trouves ?  
- J'aurais espéré que tu mettes un costume-cravate!  
- Pour aller dans un pub ?! Ca va pas la tête ?!

Ils rirent à nouveau. Même entre eux, la plaisanterie était leur référence, à tout moment. C'était ce qui les caractérisait et qui leur donnait leur réputation.

- Non, sans rire, George, j'ai l'air de quoi ?  
- D'un imbécile, comme toujours! Non je rigole! Tu as l'air d'un jeune Weasley absolument parfait qui va aller conquérir la fille qui le fait rêver depuis deux ans!

Il sourit à Fred, qui lui rendit un sourire amusé, et ils partirent dans un autre éclat de rire. George pouvait sortir des blagues à la seconde sans même y réfléchir. Fred aussi, mais il ne le faisait pas tout le temps quand il était seul avec son jumeau.

- Allez, Freddy, il faut que tu y ailles...

L'intéressé se dirigea vers la sortie et arriva devant la porte. Il soupira un grand coup et posa une main sur la poignée, en se demandant pourquoi il avait eu la magnifique idée d'inviter Angelina. Il n'allait pas être à l'aise, comme toujours, alors pourquoi continuer à essayer ?

- Fred ?  
- Oui, Georgy ?  
- T'es le meilleur!

L'encouragement de son frère lui arracha un sourire et il ouvrit enfin la porte pour sortir dehors, un peu plus confiant.


	3. Chapitre 3: Direction les Trois Balais!

**Chapitre 3: Direction les Trois Balais!**

  
Le premier réflexe de Fred, une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, fut de chercher Angelina du regard. Elle était bien là, adossée à un mur. Les mains en poche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, le jeune garçon s'avança vers elle qui sourit également en le voyant s'approcher.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Que dirais-tu d'aller aux Trois Balais, comme avant ?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en conservant son sourire habituel qu'il ne pouvait effacer.

- C'est une très bonne idée, petit roux!

Bien sûr, Fred n'était pas vraiment petit, mais elle aimait bien ce surnom. Et il prenait un air faussement indigné à chaque fois qu'elle l'employait, ce qui amusait beaucoup la jeune Johnson. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, trouvant qu'il avait l'air trop sérieux comme ça et le roux en question sourit. Il ne refusait jamais ce genre de contact, mais il ne les cherchait pas de peur de se faire repousser. Quand elle eut finit de s'amuser avec ses cheveux, le garçon lui tendit le bras en souriant, et la métisse le lui prit en lui rendant un grand sourire amusé. Tous leurs gestes n'étaient bien sûr qu'amicaux, au grand désespoir du rouquin.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le pub qu'ils connaissaient le mieux, Les Trois Balais. Rien que le nom leur plaisait. Normal, en tant qu'anciens joueurs de Quidditch, Angelina comme poursuiveuse et Fred comme batteur, ils ne pouvaient qu'aimer les balais. Ils aimaient aussi l'ambiance du café, et le rouquin s'entendait très bien avec le serveur, Tom. Avant d'entrer, le jumeau Weasley demanda à son amie:

- Tu veux boire quoi ?  
- Voyons Fred! Tu devrais savoir que je ne bois que de la bierraubeurre! Tu m'as trop influencée sur cette boisson!

Ils rirent tous les deux. Evidemment, quand le jeune Weasley allait dans un pub, c'était avant tout pour la bierraubeurre, mais jamais il n'avait influencé Angelina. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. En entrant, Fred sourit et était à la limite de crier.

- Salut Tom! Tu peux me mettre deux bierraubeurres, s'il te plaît ?

Le serveur, un homme de la quarantaine, presque chauve et semblant de bonne humeur, regarda le grand rouquin qui venait d'entrer avant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Angelina lâcha le bras de son ami pour se diriger vers une table libre, suivit de l'ami en question qui la dépassa dès qu'il en eut l'occasion pour aller tirer la chaise de la table en plaisantant.

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine de s'asseoir sur cette modeste chaise...  
- Fred, arrête de faire l'idiot!

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire et, d'humeur taquine, la métisse s'assit sur l'autre chaise.

- Mais! J'ai mis deux heures à apprendre cette phrase pour que tu ne fasses pas ce genre de plaisanterie!  
- Bien sûr!

Il s'assit donc sur la chaise dont il tenait le dossier en riant toujours un peu. Tom arriva avec les deux boissons et il demanda quatre Mornilles que le roux lui donna en lui adressant un sourire. L'homme reparti donc alors que Fred se retournait vers son amie.

- Au fait, votre boutique a l'air de bien marcher ?  
- Oui, plutôt bien. On doit inventer de nouveaux produits sans arrêts pour répondre à toutes les demandes. Et à Poudlard, ça se passe comment ?  
- Oh, plutôt bien. C'est vachement moins vivant depuis votre départ, mais on fait avec. Et puis, tout le monde est un peu stressé... Il paraît que Tu-Sais-Qui est à Pré-au-Lard. Si c'est vrai, alors, il pourrait décider de vous rendre visite... Surtout qu'il sait que vous êtes membres de l'Ordre...


	4. Chapitre 4: Voldemort au village ?

**Chapitre 4: Voldemort au village ?**

Voldemort dans les environs ? Ca semblait impossible... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher là-bas ? De nouvelles victimes ? De nouveaux Mangemorts ? Un passage secret vers Poudlard pour s'y infiltrer ?  
Cette hypothèse était inquiétante quand on savait que les jumeaux connaissaient tous les passage reliés à l'école. Ils avaient de plus été membres de l'AD et avaient maintenant rejoins l'Ordre de Phénix. Les Weasley étaient considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard de Fred parut effrayé, mais il se reprit et prit son air assuré habituel avant de sourire à son amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, George et moi sommes de très bons sorciers!

La jeune fille le regarda. L'optimisme de Fred était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui ?!

- Je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous êtes doués, mais même les Aurors ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter...  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous en sortirions vivants. On ne se laissera pas avoir facilement.

Angelina préféra garder le silence. Il semblait si sûr de lui... Trop, même. Mais cet optimisme le caractérisait et c'est une des choses qui le rendaient si beau à ses yeux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Fred rompe le silence.

- Mh... Et sinon, pas encore de copain ?

La métisse fut un peu surprise de sa question. Depuis quand Fred Weasley s'intéressait-il à sa vie privée ?!

- Pas encore... Enfin, pas vraiment...  
- Et en clair, ça donne quoi ?  
- On va dire qu'il y a peut-être un garçon... Un de mes amis, mais on va peut-être approfondir un peu...  
- Et comment il s'appelle, ce garçon ?  
- Jason. Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma vie privée ?  
-... Hein ? Pour rien, on ne se voit plus beaucoup, alors, j'aime bien être un peu au courant...  
- Oh, d'accord, c'est pour ça... Et toi ? Tu dois en voir passer beaucoup, des filles!  
- Heu... Non, enfin, si mais aucune qui ne m'intéresse vraiment.  
- Ca m'étonne de toi? Tu étais plus rapidement intéressé par beaucoup de filles, quand tu étais encore à l'école!

C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt coureur, avant, mais depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour la jolie métisse, tout le monde avait pu s'apercevoir de son radical changement à ce niveau-là.

- Oui, sûrement. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps, maintenant.

Ou comment trouver une excuse pour expliquer ce soudain changement.

- Je veux bien te croire.  
- Et ce Jason, il est comment ?  
- Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?!  
- Je me tiens juste au courant!  
- Mh... Il a des cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, il est un peu plus petit que toi et redresse ses cheveux avec du gel...  
- Ok! Et niveau caractère ?  
- Non mais tu veux pas que je t'écrive une biographie, non plus ?!  
- Et pourquoi pas ?!  
- Tu es un incorrigible petit curieux, Fred Weasley! Il est un peu froid au début, mais quand on le connaît, il est attentionné, aimable, galant...  
- Ouais, le garçon parfait, quoi! J'ai pas confiance...  
- Tu ne le connais même pas!  
- Les mecs qui ont une allure parfaite sont toujours les pires des salauds, Angelina!  
- Il n'est pas comme ça! Tu n'as rien à lui reprocher! Tu as peur qu'il te vole la vedette ?!  
- Absolument pas! J'en ai rien à faire d'avoir l'air parfait, mais qui te dit qu'il n'est pas avec une autre fille en ce moment ?!  
- Arrête Fred!

La Gryffondor sentait les larmes lui monter lentement aux yeu. Pourquoi il le prenait aussi mal, tout d'un coup ? Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça

- J'arrêterai quand tu auras compris ce que j'essaie désespérément de te faire comprendre!  
- Je te dis d'arrêter! Je sais ce que je fais!  
- On dirait pas! Je suis sûr qu'il parle en ce moment même à une fille à qui il dit qu'ils vont peut-être approfondir leur relation!

Là, ça en était trop. Angelina se leva et parti dans un mouvement rapide. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à lui ?! Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la vie privée de la Gryffondor, alors pourquoi il commençait à s'emporter comme ça ?  
De son côté, Fred regrettait déjà de s'être emporté, le rouquin se leva pour courir derrière elle.

- Angelina, attends!  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, Weasley!  
- Je suis désolé. Je sais, c'est con de s'être emporté pour ça, mais...

Il s'arrêta de courir, à bout de souffle. La métisse fit volte-face, les yeux toujours brillants, mais surprise quand même.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends t'excuser...  
- Je sais? Ca n'arrive pas souvent. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ou te manipules.

Elle finit par s'avancer vers lui. Ca faisait bizarre de l'entendre s'excuser ainsi.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça après ta réputation de coureur à Poudlard ? Je sais ce que je fais. Mais je ferai attention.  
- J'ai changé depuis ça... Et tu me promets ?  
- Promis.  
- D'accord.

Elle arriva finalement à moins d'un mettre du rouquin qui ne pu s'empêcher de l'attirer vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger une bonne minute avant de se reculer tous les deux.

- Il vaut mieux que je te ramène à Poudlard, maintenant. Viens, on va transplaner.

Il lui tendit la main et la jeune fille la prit sans hésiter et le rouquin transplana avec Angelina devant l'école et salua une dernière fois son amie avec un grand sourire avant de transplaner à nouveau devant la Boutique. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux inquiets. Des ruines. La Boutique était en ruine. Il y avait des décombres jusqu'à la route. Leur appartement juste à côté avait été épargné, mais le magasin n'était qu'un tas de morceaux de murs et d'étagères étalés. Et George ? Fred avança parmi les décombres de sa boutique, mais son frère semblait avoir disparu...


	5. Chapitre 5: La disparition

**Chapitre 5: La disparition**

- Hey, Weasley! Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici et où se trouve ton frère, je suppose ?!

Fred releva la tête. Drago Malefoy se trouvait là, sur la route où il était censé y avoir l'entrée du magasin.

- Pourquoi tu me le dirais, Malefoy ?  
- Disons que tu connais des choses qui pourraient intéresser mon Maître.  
- Tu parles des passages secrets vers Poudlard ? Tu dois bien te douter que jamais je ne te les indiquerai!

Drago haussa les épaules et s'approcha pour venir se planter devant le rouquin, le regardant avec son air mauvais habituel.

- Si tu ne me les donnes pas, le Maître se débrouillera pour que ton frère les lui donne.  
- Laisse mon frère tranquille, Malefoy!  
- Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais le torturer, lui Maître le fera lui-même... Réfléchis bien, Weasley. Je te dis où est ton frère et tu me dévoiles les passages secrets. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela.  
- Il y en a un au premier étage de La Tête de Sanglier.  
- Merci Weasley. Ton fr!re est au Manoir Malefoy. Salut le traître!

Bien sûr, il avait envoyé Drago sur une fausse piste, mais ce crétin l'avait cru. Il fonça à l'appartement pour utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour entrer au Manoir de la famille Malefoy, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans ces lieux sans y être autorisé. Il entra dans la cheminée avec sa poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et ordonna de l'amener dans ce Manoir. Le rouquin toussa un peu à l'arrivée. Cette cheminée ne devait pas être utilisée très souvent. Le hall d'entrée était désert, éclairé par de faibles bougies. Il faisait plutôt sombre.

- Lumos

Une petite lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette et il progressa lentement jusqu'à la porte de la salle à manger. Il espérait que ce n'était pas un piège, mais après tout, il était là pour son frère, piège ou non. Il descendit aux cachots. Ca lui semblait logique d'y retrouver son jumeau là-bas.  
En arrivant en bas, il entendit un gémissement. Georges, sans aucun doute. Le roux se mit à courir vers l'origine du bruit, manquant de se prendre un mur ou de glisser, mais resta debout, jusqu'à arriver devant un cachot ouvert. A l'intérieur, son frère était couché par terre, recroquevillé, une main sur on ventre qui semblait saigner. Sans réfléchir, et par réflexe, il s'approcha de lui pour s'agenouiller devant son jumeau. Il entendit derrière lui une voix. Une vois qui semblait désespérée et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celle de Georges.

- Fred, tire-toi d'ici!


	6. Chapitre 6: Rencontre avec Voldemort

**Chapitre 6: Rencontre avec Voldemort**

Fred fut pris de panique. Si la voix de son frère était derrière lui, alors qui était allongé devant lui ? Le rouquin se leva et fit volte-face pour apercevoir son frère. Maintenant, il y avait deux Georges. Derrière le rouquin qui était maintenant devant lui, ce n'était nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle tenait ce Georges-là par les cheveux et pointait un couteau sur la nuque du garçon. Paniqué, il sursauta en sentant brusquement une pression contre son torse. C'était l'homme qui était allongé derrière lui. Il avait passé son bras autour du torse du roux et maintenant sa baguette lui aussi pointée sur la nuque du deuxième frère. Il sentit la main du Mangemort descendre jusqu'à sa poche pour en extraire la baguette de Fred qui s'y trouvait. Désarmé. Fred était désarmé. L'homme remit son bras autour du torse du jeune homme en chuchotant à son oreille

- Etonnant ce que l'on peut faire avec un peu de Polynectar, non ?

Les deux Mangemorts conduisirent Fred et Georges jusqu'à la salle à manger. En marchant, Georges lança un regard à son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette, lui non plus. Fred n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce regard et hocha légèrement la tête.  
Bellatrix et l'homme poussèrent les jumeaux, qui tombèrent tous les deux à genoux devant un autre homme. Fred releva la tête pour apercevoir Voldemort qui se tenait devant eux. Les Mangemorts se mirent sur le côté et un bruit de transplannage se fit entendre. Drago poussa la porte en grommelant et Voldemort l'interrogea aussitôt.

- Alors, Drago ? Ce passage secret, où est-il ?  
- Weasley m'a menti. Il n'y avait pas de passage là où il m'a envoyé.  
- Lequel est le deuxième à être arrivé ici ?

Le Mage Noir se tourna vers ses Mangemorts qui montrèrent Fred d'un même geste. Ce dernier aperçut Voldemort pointer sa baguette et il ferma les yeux, attendant le sortilège.

- Endoloris!

Mais il ne sentit rien. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et entendit un cri de douleur à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui convulsait de douleur, allongé au sol. Cette vision fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Fred, mais il les empêcha de tomber. Il voulut se précipiter vers son frère et commença son déplacement, mais...

- TOI! Ne bouge pas, ou tu meurs!  
- Calme-toi, Augustus! On a besoin de lui!

Le Mangemort avait pointé sa baguette sur Fred d'un geste rapide et ce fut Voldemort lui-même qui l'empêcha de le tuer. L'homme, c'était Augustus Rookwood. Il en avait déjà entendu parler. Fred n'arrêta net, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à regarder son jumeau hurler en convulsant, il se tourna vers ses adversaires, les yeux brillants.

- Laissez-le, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne!

Rookwood s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège, mais le Mage Noir l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Tout peut se finir maintenant... Si tu me donnes l'un des passages secrets vers le collège Poudlard, toi et ton frère serez relâchés et on vous laissera tranquilles. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompit enfin le sortilège qui pesait sur Georges, qui resta au sol, respirant vite et fort. Fred le regarda quelques secondes, rassuré.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les donner.

De nouveaux cris de douleur s'échappèrent de son frère. Voldemort avait remit ça. Fred ne supportait pas de voir son frère ainsi, si bien qu'il céda et laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Qu'aurait fait Georges à sa place ? Il détourna le regard avant d'entendre Augustus Rookwood

- Impero!

Cette fois, c'est Fred qui reçut le sortilège qui l'obligea à tourner la tête vers son frère, hurlant et convulsant au sol. Le rouquin sentait ses larmes couler sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il devait faire quelque chose. Georges ne le laisserait pas souffrir comme ça.

- Ca ne sert à rien. Weasley est têtu et ne parlera pas comme ça, Maître...

Il sentit l'Imperium s'annuler et les cris de son frère s'arrêter. Le jeune Weasley ne rêvait pas, Drago Malefoy venait de les sortir de là. Il en profita pour aller près de son jumeau.

- Georgy ? Georgy, ça va ?  
- J'ai déjà été mieux!

Répondit l'intéressé au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ooooh! Assez de jérémiades; les Weasley! Que suggères-tu, Drago ?

Demanda Voldemort qui avait quand même toujours l'air aussi menaçant devant les jumeaux.

- Le premier ne se lèvera plus, il attendra ici avec nous, pendant qu'un de nous s'occupe de l'autre.  
- Ca me semble être une bonne idée. Qui veut avoir le privilège de torturer un Weasley ?

Bien sûr, Bellatrix leva la main et Voldemort approuva d'un signe de tête. La Mangemorte attrapa Fred par le bras et le fit se lever d'un coup pour l'entraîner à l'étage, dans une sorte de salle où étaient accroché aux murs diverses couteaux et autres outils que le rouquin ne put identifier clairement, mais tout semblait destiné à la souffrance.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le supplice

**Chapitre 7: Le supplice.**

Georges resta incapable de bouger en regardant son frère partir avec cette Mangemorte sadique. Qu'allait-il devoir endurer avec elle ? Voldemort fit un geste à Augustus Rookwood que le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de voir, et en quelques secondes, le Mangemort lui sauta dessus, baguette en main, le bloquant au sol.

- Je pourrais empêcher Bellatrix de toucher à ton frère, Weasley. Mais je ne le ferai qu'à une condition que tu connais déjà.

Le jeune Weasley garda le silence. Si il parlait, il détruirait tout ce pour quoi son jumeau s'était battu quelques secondes auparavant.

- Allez, Weasley, fais pas l'enfant. A moins que tu n'essaies de jouer les héros en mettant en péril la vie de ton cher frère ?  
- Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer car si vous le faîtes, vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi.  
- Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air, bien joué, Weasley.

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre de l'étage. Fred, bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Georges sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite à l'idée de ce que son jumeau pouvait endurer.

- Ah! Je me demandais quand il allait se mettre à hurler. Il aurait dû crier bien avant. Il a l'air bien solide, le petit Weasley!  
- Bellatrix aurait pu le faire craquer bien avant, effectivement. Mais fais parler celui-ci, Augustus!

Avec la pression du Mangemort, Georges avait presque oublié que Voldemort se trouvait dans la même pièce, qui venait de lui rappeler son existence, et Malefoy, qui se trouvait un peu plus en retrait. Mais le seul membre de l'Ordre présent dans cette pièce ne pouvait détourner le regard du Mangemort qui le maintenant au sol et qui avait sa baguette juste devant son visage, menaçant.

- Oui, Maître, comptez sir moi.

Répondis simplement Rookwood, tandis qu'un deuxième cri se faisait entendre, plus déchirant et implorant que le premier. Georges n'avait jamais entendu son frère crier ainsi, il se demandait ce qu'il subissait en ce moment-même, mais en même temps, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Ses yeux se mirent soudainement ) briller en imaginant la souffrance de son jumeau.

- Allez, parle, Weasley, et tu éviteras les souffrances de ton pauvre frère!

Le Weasley en question réfléchit un instant? Son frère souffrait, il savait que ça lui était égal si il empêchait Voldemort d'entrer au château. Fred s'était battu face à lui-même pour ne pas céder devant la souffrance de Georges, qui ne pouvait pas briser ce que son frère avait accompli, ce pour quoi il s'était battu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit Bellatrix crier depuis l'étage:

- CA SUFFIT! TU NE MERITES PAS D'ETRE UN SANG-PUR, NI TOI NI TA FAMILLE NE LE MERITEZ! ALORS MAINTENANT, REGARDES TON SOI-DISANT SANG PUR COULER, WEASLEY!

Un autre cri de douleur de la part de Fred se fit entendre, encore plus fort que le précédent. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait subir ) Fred, et qu'avait-il dit pour qu'elle s'énerve ainsi ? Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, et on entendait dans sa voix qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Georges l'entendait, en tout cas. Voldemort reprit la parole après un silence qui ne fut perturbé que par les hurlements de Fred.

- Mh... Il l'a énervée... Ce n'est pas bon pour lui... A moins que celui-ci ne revienne à la raison et ne le sorte de là ?  
- Vous pouvez toujours tourner cinq fois sur votre crâne chauve que ça ne changerait rien! Je ne parlerai pas.  
- J'ai du mal à savoir si tu es trop tête, trop fou ou trop stupide... Augustus!  
- Oui Maître, je m'en occupe.

Le Mangemort raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette avant de lancer au rouquin un Endoloris informulé. Le poids de l'homme empêcha Georges de se tordre de douleur, ce qui amplifia cette souffrance. Le sortilège prit fin et un poing partit dans la figure du jeune roux alors que les cris de Fred se faisaient toujours entendre depuis tout à l'heure. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix passa la porte, tenant le deuxième jumeau par le col.  
Mais c'était un Fred bien différent de celui qui était parti avec la Mangemorte une demi-heure auparavant. Du sang coulait de son visage, qui était déjà bien ensanglanté. Du sang coulait aussi de ses bras et de ses poignets, et ruisselait jusqu'à ses mains. Elle le lâcha et il tomba lourdement au sol, face contre plancer, dévoilant d'autres traces de sang derrière sa tête. Georges observa son jumeau, restant sans voix, les yeux toujours plus brillants. Bellatrix se tourna vers son Maître.

- Il a tenu plus longtemps que la plupart des gens, mais j'espère que celui-ci a parlé, il est presque inconscient, il ne peut plus crier, ça ne m'amuse plus. Visiblement satisfait de l'état du jeune homme, Voldemort lui sourit légèrement en le voyant étalé sur le sol.

- Il n'a malheureusement pas parlé, mais tu as fait du très beau travail.

Ayant retrouvé sa voix, Georges réussit à demander:

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Fred ?!  
- La ferme, Weasley!  
- Calme-toi, Bellatrix. Il risque de te prendre au mot et de ne rien nous dire.  
- Maître, son frère ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'il n'est déjà, nous n'avons presque plus de moyens de pression sur lui...  
- Tu as raison, Augustus. Emmenez-les dans un cachot.

Rookwood se releva avant d'attraper Georges par le bras pendant que Bellatrix prenait Fred par le t-shirt. Ils se dirigèrent donc de nouveau vers les cachots. En ouvrant la grille d'une des cellules, Augustus poussa Georges dans le cachot tandis que Bellatrix jetait négligemment le second jumeau par terre et ferma ensuite la grille. Le premier frère sauta sur ses jambes pour se précipiter vers son frère. Il le retourna pour placer sa tête face à lui et s'agenouilla à côté du corps de son jumeau. Il plaça finalement la tête de Fred sur ses genoux et essuya le sang de son visages avec sa mange.  
Le rouquin regarda le sang qui coulait toujours des poignets et des bras de sa moitié et enleva son pull pour empêcher plus de sang de couler en l'enroulant autour d'un des bras de son frère.

- Weasley!

Georges tourna la tête vers la grille. Malefoy se trouvait derrière et tenait des objets en main.

- Tiens, pour son deuxième bras. Et voilà de quoi manger.  
- Merci...

Le roux se leva et déposa la tête de Fred au sol puis se dirigea vers la grille. Drago lui donna un pull et quelques boîtes de conserves à travers les barreaux et parti, pendant que le jeune homme allait mettre le pull autour du second bras de Fred, attendant un réveil pour manger. Il ne savait même pas si il allait se réveiller, en fait.


	8. Chapitre 8: Fugitifs

**Chapitre 8: Fugitifs**

Georges ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait le réveil de Fred, mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps et s'était assis à côté de la tête de son jumeau, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Au bout d'un moment, il se demandait si Lestrange ne l'avait pas tué, mais il se repris bien vite. Fred lui avait toujours promis qu'ils mourraient ensemble, et Georges lui avait promis la même chose. Son frère ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui, sans l'attendre, se serait briser leur promesse, et aucun des deux frères n'avaient jamais trahi de promesse.  
Pourtant, Georges commençait à perdre espoir et son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine quand un petit gémissement s'échappa de son double. Le rouquin sentit l'énergie revenir en lui et se mit à genoux. Fred ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage heureux et plein d'esoir de son jumeau, ce qui lui arracha un mince sourire que Georges lui rendit. Le blessé essaya ensuite de se redresser sur ses coudes, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Il avait toujours mal.  
Georges alla vite chercher deux boîtes de conserves et aida son frère a se redresser et à s'asseoir contre le mur pour lui faire un appui. Il s'assit à côté et lui tendit une des boîtes qu'il attrapa d'un bras tremblant.

- Où tu as trouvé ça ?  
- Malefoy me les a donnée. Etonnant, hein ?  
- Oui, c'est sûr. Déjà qu'il t'a aidé...  
- J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas, tu ne serais pas dans cet état si...  
- Je sais. Mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui...  
- Ben pas moi!

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de finir leurs phrases, ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait à chaque fois. Les deux frères ouvrirent leurs boîtes et mangèrent en espérant que ce ne soit pas empoisonné. Fred rompit le silence.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.  
- Dans ton état ? Ca va pas la tête ?!  
- Ce sera pire si on reste, mais si tu veux je peux rester ici...  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne partirai pas sans toi.  
- C'est bien pour ça qu'on va se tirer d'ici vite fait.

La motivation de son frère fit sourire Georges, qui acquiesça. On voyait bien que Fred était le plus surexcité des deux jumeaux.

- Tu as raison. Mais comment ?

Le second frère haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il trouvera, il en était certain. Les jumeaux se reposèrent et plus tard, Fred se levait. Avec de grandes difficultés, mais il se levait. Georges reprit son pull et le pull de Malefoy qui étaient tous deux tachés de sang.

- Je n'ai plus rien à mettre sur tes bras, Freddy, désolé...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il faudra bien que mes blessures prennent l'air, de toute façon...

Encore plus tard, Fred cherchait ne possible issue dans leur cellule. Georges, lui, n'était pas rassuré de l'état de son frère mais ne dit rien parce que son jumeau avait raison: il fallait qu'ils sortent de là.

- Rien. Dit Fred en revenant vers son frère.  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen...  
- Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps debout...  
- On continuera plus tard.

Les jumeaux ne savaient toujours pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là ni quel jour on était. Ils savaient juste que si ils ne trouvaient pas une solution, ils pourraient encore rester là longtemps. Fred s'endormit sans difficultés alors que Georges ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Combien de temps Fred allait-il tenir avec ses blessures ? Il avait mal d'un simple clignement des yeux, ça se voyait même si il essayait de la cacher. Beaucoup se feraient duper, mais pas Georges qui connaissait trop bien son jumeau. La voix mélodieuse de Bellatrix Lestrange sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées.

- WEASLEY !

Le rouquin encore réveillé tourna la tête, et Fredn réveillé par l'appel, se redressa en grimaçant sur ses coudes. Bellatrix se tenait de l'autre côté des barreaux, bras croisés. Georges auda sib frère à se relever, ce qui arracha un sourire à la Mangemorte qui ouvrit la porte et entra pour attraper les jumeaux pas le col et remonta ensuite les escaliers.

- Vous avez de la visite!

Elle les lâcha et aucun des deux ne bougea. Augustus Rookwood se tenait face à eux. Il avait passé un de ses bras autour du cou d'une jeune fille qui avait un regard paniqué. Les frères la reconnurent tout de suite et Fred en resta sans voix, incapable de remuer le moindre petit muscle. Georges comprit parfaitement l'immobilité de son frère et murmura.

- Angelina... Mais... Comment... ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rookwood. Le genre de sourire qui ne laisse présager rien de bon.

- Un de nos espions nous a dit que l'un d'entre vous était de sortie avec elle l'autre jour. Elle se trouvait devant les grilles de Poudlard, seule, il y a quelques minutes. Cinq secondes ont suffit pour l'amener ici. L'effet de surprise est tellement utile, parfois...

Fred se sentit immédiatement coupable. C'était avec lui qu'elle était et elle n'en serait pas là si il avait décidé de l'inviter un autre jour.

- Alors ? Lequel de vous deux était-ce ?

Georges fit un pas en avant. Il savait que son frère n'apprécierait pas, mais le Mangemort comptait se servir de leur amie pour faire parler celui qui avait bu un verre avec elle, c'était évident. Georges était le plus apte à endurer ça, Fred ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Ce dernier n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce que son frère avait derrière la tête. Il voudrait s'opposer à cette idée, car son jumeau n'avait pas à voir ça à sa place, mais ils savaient tous deux que Fred ne le supporterait pas.  
Angelina, de son côté, observa la scène, silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se risque à dire quelque chose. Les nombreuses blessures de Fred avaient répandu du sang un peu partout sur son corps et effectivement, ça changeait du Fred joyeux et plaisantin de l'autre jour.

- Fred... Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet état ?!  
- Boucle-là!

Augustus resserra sa prise sur l'amie des Weasley.

- Aïe!  
- Ne la serrez pas comme ça, espèce de malade!

Si rien qu'un petit cri pouvait faire réagir Fred de la sorte, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il voie Angelina se faire torturer...

- Oooooh... Le petit Weasley n'aime pas qu'on fasse mal à son amie ?!

Fred se tut instantanément pour ne pas qu'Augustus se rende compte que c'était bien lui qui était avec Angelina. Le Mangemort fit un signe de tête à Georges.

- Toi, suis-moi. Et je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin si tu tiens à la vie de ta copine!

L'intéressé le suivit après avoir jeté un regard à son jumeau. Rookwood, Angelina et le rouquin entrèrent dans une autre pièce pendant que Fred restait seul avec Bellatrix qui commença à tourner autour de lui comme un vautour.

- Augustus est peut-être un imbécile, mais pas moi. Je sais que c'est toi qui était avec la fille.  
- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit, alors ?  
- Je dois avouer que j'adore me retrouver seule avec toi. Et... Je voulais qu'ils entendent ça sans pouvoir te voir!

D'un mouvement très rapide, Bellatrix sortit un couteau qu'elle planta juste sous la clavicule gauche de Fred qui tomba au sol avec un cri de douleur qui fit rire Lestrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, Georges poussa la porte. Il tenait Angelina par le bras et aucun ne semblait avoir subit de dégâts. Il avait même sa baguette en main. La Mangemorte se retourna avec un air plutôt surpris en voyant les deux jeunes gens.

- Où est Augustus ?  
- Oh vous voulez parler de lui ?

Angelina, qui venait de parler, se rapprocha de Georges, laissant apparaître Rookwood, assommé, au sol. Georges, quant à lui, aperçut son frère avec son couteau sous la clavicule et il s'élança vers lui, entraînant son amie dans sa course. Le rouquin lança un rapide sortilège qui sonna Bellatrix et ils arrivèrent près de Fred. Il lâcha le bras de la métisse pour s'accroupir.

- Désolé mon frère, mais c'est la seule solution...

Il attrapa le couteau pour le retirer en essayant de ne pas faire trop mal à son jumeau qui gémit. Georges demanda de l'aide à leur amie et ils soulevèrent Fred en faisant chacun passer un de ses bras autour de leur cou. Ils commencèrent à avancer au plus vite alors que la Mangemorte reprenait tous ses esprits et lançait des sortilèges vers eux. Le trio se dirigea là où il pouvait, monta les escalier et entra dans une pièce. Une chambre. Georges ouvrit la fenêtre et fit passer Angelina devant qui atterrit sur un petit toit un peu plus bas. Il fit ensuite passer Fred et Bellatrix ouvrit la porte, lançant un sortilège au moment où Georges sautait pour rejoindre son frère et son amie, le sortilège le toucha donc à la jambe. Il atterrit lourdement sur le toit, la jambe saignant déjà. Angelina descendit du petit toit et ils firent ensuite descendre Fred, puis Georges sauta à son tout sous les protestations de Bellatrix qui les regardait de la fenêtre. Georges et Angelina reprirent Fred, dont le sang coulait encore de sa blessure, pour le soutenir. Il était de toute évidence trop faible pour transplaner.

.

.

Voilà-voilà, alors, finalement, ils s'en sont sortis vivants :3 Maintenant vous avez vu une petite partie de mon côté sadique :D Je me suis vraiment retenue, quand même parce que... C'est Fred, quoi! Je peux pas faire trop de mal à Fred :o N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, je les accueillerai avec plaisir :D 


	9. Chapitre 9 Sommeil ou inconscience ?

**Chapitre 9: Sommeil ou inconscience ?**

Au bout d'un moment, le Chemin de Traverse était enfin en vue. George et Angelina soutenaient toujours Fred, qui était à bout de force et luttait contre lui-même pour rester éveillé. Il n'avait jamais été dans un état aussi lamentable. Et devant Angelina, en plus! Super...  
Le trio arriva enfin à l'appartement à côté des ruines de la Boutique et les deux pilliers du rouquin l'allongèrent sur le canapé après être entré alors que Fred tombait presque en inconscience, luttant depuis trop longtemps pour rester éveillé. Ignorant superbement sa blessure à la jambe, et considérant que celles de son frère étaient plus importantes, Georges alla chercher toute une caisse de secours. Il en sortit de l'essence de dictame après être revenu près des deux autres et demanda à la jeune fille de tenir le jumeau allongé. Il regarda ensuite Fred avec un air désolé.

- Désolé, Freddy, ça va faire mal...

Il ouvrit le flacon et versa du liquide juste en dessous de la clavicule gauche de sa moitié qui gémissait encore plus fort au contact du dictame. La blessure se referma et Georges ferma la fiole qu'il rangea pour prendre du désinfectant. Il lança un sortilège d'absorption pour retirer le sang du corps de son jumeau avant de désinfecter les plaies à présent clairement visibles. Fred arrêta de gémir, mais Angelina continua de le tenir par sécurité. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui! Enfin, Georges banda chaque blessure et regarda sa propre jambe qui saignait toujours. La métisse lâcha son ami et regarda la jambe du second jumeau.

- Toi aussi, tu dois te soigner, Georges...

Le concerné hocha la tête pendant que Fred fermait les yeux. Dormait-il, ou était-il inconscient ? Lui-même ne savait le dire.  
Angelina demanda à Georges de s'asseoir et elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour pointer sa baguette sur la jambe du rouquin et absorber le sang. Elle désinfecta rapidement et posa un bandage sur la blessure. Pour sa part, la métisse n'avait absolument rien, son ami avait assommé Rookwood avant qu'il ne la touche. Georges la regarda et lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Merci...  
- Pas de quoi. Ca rembourse un peu le nombre de cognards que vous avez empêché de m'approcher, au moins!

Elle lui rendit un sourire. Le jeune homme se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en face de celui où était allongé son jumeau, puis invita Angelina à la rejoindre, qui ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'assit et se lova contre le jumeau qui passa un bras autour d'elle. Ils regardèrent le blessé qui dormait. Ou était inconscient. Ou les deux à la fois.

- Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller bientôt ?  
- Je n'en sait rien, Angie...  
- Il se remettra ?  
- On fera tout pour que ce soit le cas, mais il s'y obligera tout seul. Il va vouloir sauvegarder sa réputation et rester de bonne humeur en toute circonstances, comme toujours.  
- Je l'espère, Georges. Je l'espère.

Elle s'endormit, et Georges ne tarda pas à faire de même.


	10. Chapitre 10: Le réveil

**Chapitre 10: Le réveil**

Angelina fut la première à se réveiller. Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non. Elle était toujours assise, serrée contre Georges qui avait toujours son bras autour d'elle, et Fred était toujours là, allongé en face, couvert de bandage. Le léger mouvement de la métisse réveilla le rouquin juste à côté d'elle qui regarda directement le fauteuil d'en face. Il murmura.

- Comment il va ?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Sûrement mieux qu'hier...  
- Ce n'est pas difficile, ça...

Il garda le silence et les yeux fixés sur son frère avant de se rendormir, épuisé par les récents événements. Angelina, quant ) elle, ne bougea pas et continua d'observer Fred. Et elle attendit. Longtemps. C'était insupportable et elle finit par se demander si il pouvait être... Mort. Elle écarta cette possibilité au plus vite. Fred Weasley ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle avait l'impression que son corps inerte la narguait. Comme si il lui disait: Peut-être que je suis en vie, peut-être entre les deux mondes, ou peut-être suis-je mort, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir!  
Même dans l'inconscient, ce garçon parvenait à la rendre folle avec son esprit taquin si énervant, mais si unique en même temps. Soudainement, elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et battre des cils. La métisse se leva d'un bond, réveillant Georges par son mouvement qui ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et il se leva immédiatement.

- Fred!  
- Je peux pas vous laisser une nuit sans que vous ne roucouliez sur le canapé ?

Les deux frère échangèrent un sourire. Georges ne s'intéressait pas à Angelina, puisque son jumeau s'y intéressait depuis deux ans. Fred savait que son frère ne ferait jamais ce genre de choses, mais la jeune fille en question, elle, n'était pas au courant.

- On ne roucoulait pas! On... On avait besoin de soutien mutuel!  
- Je plaisantais, Angelina, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que vous ne vous cherchez pas, tous les deux.  
- Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ?!  
- Parce que je sais pour qui Georges a des sentiments et pour qui il n'en a pas.  
- Et je peux dire la même chose pour Fred!

Répliqua l'intéressé avant que Fred ne lui lance un regard lui demandant clairement de se taire. Angelina réplique ensuite.

- Tu es sûr que tu retiens tous les noms, Georges ?

Cette remarque mit Fred assez mal à l'aise, mais il n'en montra rien. Sa voix était d'ailleurs plutôt faible et il ne pouvait que parler très bas, murmurer. En fait, il se trouvait lamentablement pathétique, comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans avoir mal et ses bandages ne le mettaient pas à son avantage. Georges examina son jumeau à l'oeil.

- J'ai l'impression que Bellatrix ne t'a pas raté, cher frère.  
- Et non... Mais j'ai appris qu'elle aimait être seule avec moi.  
- Quoi ?!

Angelina s'indigna involontairement, puis ouvrit de grands yeux en remarquant ce qu'elle venait de dire et essaya de se faire tout petite.

- Mais moi je préfère de loin être avec vous!  
- Nous aussi on t'aime, Freddy!

Répondit Georges avec un sourire que Fred lui rendit. Angelina ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec Bellatrix ?  
- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle aimait être seule avec moi avant de me planter son couteau.

La jeune fille constata qu'elle craignait que Bellatrix ne s'approche trop de Fred, et se sentit totalement ridicule. Ca devait se voir parce que Georges éclata de rire et Fred eut un petitsourire amusé. Ce dernier regarda ses bandages puis son frère, les yeux légèrement brillants.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?  
- Oui. Dès qu'on est rentré. Tu étais encore conscient. Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?  
- Non, vraiment pas. Ah si, je me rappelle des douleurs provoquées par l'essence de dictame, un sentiment de soulagement, puis plus rien.  
- Tu as dû entrer en demi-inconscience, à mon avis, en sentant tes blessures se faire soigner.  
- Tu dois avoir raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.  
- Sauf quand tu as tort.  
- Et que c'est toi qui as raison.  
- Et comme je n'ai jamais tort...  
- Et que moi non plus...  
- On peut donc en conclure...  
- Qu'on a toujours tous les deux raison!

Angelina n'avait rien comprit, mais les jumeaux rirent tous deux. Ils se complétaient toujours parfaitement, visiblement. La seule représentante de la genre féminine secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes deux imbéciles...  
- Deux BEAUX imbéciles, s'il-te-plaît! rétorqua Fred.  
- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, non ? Ajouta Georges.

Angelina pencha légèrement la tête et soupira, faussement exaspérée par leurs remarques. La métisse finit par sourire et se prêter au jeu.

- Vous avez tout les deux raison!  
- AAAAH! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux, comme soulagés.  
- Tu vois que j'avais raison! Répliqua Georges.  
- Ah ça suffit maintenant!

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Fred un peu moins, mais juste par manque de force. La métisse se demandait comment il faisait. Fred était censé être passé pas loin de la mort et pourtant, les deux frères riaient, presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Georges regarda l'horloge et Angelina suivit son regard.

- Oh oh! Il est temps que je rentre, je vais louper le petit-déjeuner et ils vont s'inquiéter...

Elle se leva d'un coup, pressée. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir tous les professeurs sur le dos.

- Attends! Tu peux pas partir comme ça! Sans me dire au revoir!  
- Fred... Je dois vraiment partir...  
- Ca ne te prendra que quelques secondes!

La jeune Johnson soupira et embrassa Georges sur la joue. Ce serait injuste qu'elle ne lui dise pas au revoir à lui, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Fred sur la joue à son tour. Puis elle partit en les saluant une nouvelle fois.

- Avoue, Fred... T'es content de l'avoir eu, ton bisou!  
- Et comment! Tu peux pas imaginer!  
- Tu ne lui as visiblement toujours rien dit ?  
- Non, Georges, désolé/ C'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
- Tu es désespérant. Tu survis à des tortures incroyables, mais c'est au-dessus de tes forces de tout avouer à Angelina...  
- Je sais... Mais je te l'ai déjà dit...  
- De quoi ?  
- Ce qui m'empêche de tenter quelque chose...  
- Rappelle-le moi une dernière fois...

.

.  
Alors, quelle est la raison de Fred pour ne rien dire à Angelina, à votre avis ? :3 Comme vous le voyez, je les laisse un peu se reposer, je ne suis pas sadique au point d'enchaîner les attaques ( enfin, peut-être x) ). Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça me fera supeer plaisir :D


	11. Chapitre 11: Les relations selon Fred W

**Chapitre 11: Les relations selon Fred Weasley**

- C'est ridicule... Je te l'ai déjà dit: je ne suis pas fait pour les relations sérieuses et je n'ai pas ce qu'elle demande, ni ce dont elle a besoin, ni même ce qu'elle mérite. Je n'ai rien à lui offrit à part une histoire d'un soir et je ne veux pas de ça avec elle.  
- Fred, tu as tout ce qu'elle demande puisque tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est toi...  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
- Tu te trompes.  
- Je ne me trompe jamais.  
- Pour une fois, si.  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle attend que tu fasses quelque chose!  
- Même si je lui disais blesser un jour ou l'autre. Je ne tiendrais pas une semaine, je n'ai eu que des histoires d'un soir jusqu'à présent.  
- Je suis certain que tu pourrais si tu t'en donnais les moyens. Et je pense qu'elle préférerait que tu lui dises, quitte à la blesser plutôt qu'attendre pendant des mois!  
- Mais je ne peux pas! Et puis ça ruinerait une partie de notre réputation.  
- Qu'importe notre réputation, je préfères que tu soies pleinement heureux que conserver notre réputation.  
- Mais je suis heureux.  
- Pas totalement. Je le sais, je ne suis pas idiot!  
- Je ne le serai pas non plus en lui disant.  
- Tu es désespérant, Fred...  
- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'adores, non ?  
- Tu as raison.  
- Comme toujours!  
- Non, justement...  
- Bon, on va pas refaire un débat là-dessus ?!  
- Non, c'est vrai. Tu devrais te reposer.  
- Tu vas faire quoi, toi ?  
- Je vais commencer à réparer la Boutique.  
- Bonne idée! Y a même plus de murs...  
- Je vais commencer par ça, alors. Repose-toi bien.  
- Bonne chance!

Georges se releva et marcha vers la sortie. Il trouvait son frère désespérant. Il refusait d'aimer, c'était quand même dingue! Leur magasin devait attirer les foule de par sa destruction. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Ah et... Si tu tiens vraiment à tout cacher à Angelina... Essaies de contrôler tes rougissements qui apparaissent rien qu'en parlant d'elle!

Il sourit, lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut derrière la porte. Fred, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux et se promit de s'entraîner au plus tôt avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.  
Comme s'y attendait George, une foule de curieux se trouvait devant le magasin. Il soupira et marcha jusqu'à arriver au centre des ruines du magasin avant de réparer le mur de l'entrée, bloquant la vue et l'accès de ces gens. Il répara donc les autres murs et remit en place les étagères et le comptoir. Heureusement qu'il y avait la magie! Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, qui était d'habitude si rarement calme. En fait, cet endroit lui paraissait presque inconnu sans son animation habituelle. Le rouquin secoua la tête et retourna à l'appartement, la foule s'étant dissipée. George alla se faire un sandwich, après ce temps passé dans les cachots avec les boîtes de conserve Moldues de Malefoy comme unique nourriture... Il avait faim. Très faim. Et Fred aussi, sans aucun doute. Il lui prépara donc aussi un sandwich pour le lui donner à son réveil. Ca l'aurait étonné que son jumeau se lève et vienne se faire à manger avec ses blessures. Il se détendit un peu sur une chaise en mangeant son sandwich en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait faire comprendre à son imbécile de frère que l'amour n'était pas qu'une arme de destruction, même pour lui. Ce crétin n'avait toujours accepté que des histoires sans lendemain en s'imaginant que l'amour pouvait faire trop mal pour être vécu sans jamais réfléchir à ses bon côtés. Bien sûr, il pensait aussi que c'était trop sérieux pour lui et qu'il n'avait par conséquent rien de sérieux à donner. Si George ne trouvait pas vite une idée pour aider son frère, Angelina allait lui filer entre les doigts. Il finit son repas et entendit quelques coups de bec à la fenêtre qu'il se hâta d'ouvrir pour prendre la lettre que la chouette portait. Le rouquin l'ouvrit et esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Katie Bell, qui était restée à Poudlard une année de plus au vu de ses résultats plutôt mauvais l'année précédente.

.

.  
Voilà enfin le chapitre 11 :D J'ai pris du retard parce que je partais en vacances, mais je vous ai écrit un nouveau chapitre et je vais repartir encore 11 jours donc le chapitre 12 sera pour mon retour :3 Désolée :') Comme toujours, je suis ouverte à toute review ^^


	12. Chapitre 12: Echange de lettres

**Chapitre 12: Echange de lettres.**

__

George;

Angelina est rentrée au château visiblement perturbée. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû me taire. Maintenant, elle ne parle plus QUE de Fred. C'est dingue! D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle s'inquiète pour lui car il est blessé. Elle parle tellement de lui que je me demande si elle n'est pas un peu amoureuse de ton frangin sans oser l'avouer! Merlin, je n'en peux plus, elle ne sait pas changer de sujet ?! Bon alors, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé et dans quelle histoire vous êtes-vous encore fourrés ?! Je suppose qu'envoyer un hibou à Fred ne servirait à rien, le temps qu'il réussisse à aller ouvrir la fenêtre, l'oiseau sera mort, si il est dans un état aussi critique qu'Angelina le dit. Oh, et pitié, ne montre pas cette lettre à ton frère! Angie me tuerait si elle apprenait que Fred sait combien elle parle de lui!

Avec toute mon amitié,  
Katie B.

  
Il sourit, constatant que ses doutes sur les sentiments de la Gryffondor se confirmaient un peu plus. Mais peut-être que c'était Katie, la solution de son problème ? Elle, elle pourrait l'aider. Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ca coulait de source, pourtant! Katie serait sûrement ravie qu'Angelina sorte avec Fred et George le serait aussi. Il alla chercher un parchemin, un plume et un encrier pour répondre.

_Katie,_

Je suis déjà content de voir qu'Angie est arrivée au château sans encombres. Fred est dans un sale état, en effet. Il dort, en ce moment. Dis à Angelina de ne pas s'en faire autant, je le soigne correctement. Ce qui nous est arrivé est une longue histoire que je te raconterai quand je te verrai. J'ai un petit service à te demander. Je voudrais que tu te renseignes discrètement sur ce que notre amie pense vraiment de mon frère. Tu me rendrais un immense service. Je ne montrerai rien à Fred, si tu ne montres rien à Angelina.

Avec toute ma sympathie,  
George W.

Il donna le parchemin au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt. Il le regarda partir et bientôt, l'oiseau disparut dans le ciel. Le jeune homme retourna dans le salon où Fred dormait encore et sourit en imaginant la jeune Johnson dans tous ses états, harcelant Katie pour lui faire comprendre son inquiétude.  
Le rouquin resta là un moment, n'osant pas dormir pour pouvoir accueillir son frère à son réveil, sans bien sûr lui parler de la lettre de la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Il entendait encore les cris insupportables de son frère, dans quel était il l'avait retrouvé ensuite... Il fut sorti de ses souvenirs par un nouveau toquement à la fenêtre qui réveilla aussi Fred. Merlin, comment allait-il lire la lettre de Katie avec Fred à côté ?  
George fit comme si il n'avait pas vu le réveil de son jumeau et alla ouvrir la fenêtre en silence pour prendre la lettre discrètement.

_George,_

Merci! Je lui ai dit que tu le soignais, et elle arrête enfin de me parler de lui! J'attends avec impatience le récit de cette histoire, qui doit être intéressante! Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'attendrai ce soir pour demander ce qu'elle pense de ton frangin à Angelina, parce que j'en peux plus d'entendre « Fred Weasley « toutes les dix secondes! Mais je pense que tu as ta petite idée, et je la partage sûrement. Je ne dirai rien à Angie là-dessus, je la tiendrai en revanche au courant de l'état de ton frère, ce qui me semble logique. Pas besoin de me répondre, je t'enverrai un hibou quand j'aurai parler avec notre très chère Poursuiveute!

Katie B.

Le hibou s'envola immédiatement et le rouquin sourit en lisant la nouvelle lettre de Katie. Comme il s'y attendait, il entendit la voix de Fred dans son dos.

- C'est de qui ?  
- Katie. Angelina lui a dit que tu... Qu'on était blessés. Alors elle veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Tu vas lui dire ?  
- Quand je la verrai. Pas par lettre, ce serait trop compliqué.

Il déposa la lettre sur l'appui de fenêtre, après avoir fermé la fenêtre en question et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du canapé où son frère se reposait.

- Comment tu te sens, Freddy ?  
- Mieux qu'hier. Et moins bien que demain, sans doute.  
- Je vais changer tes bandages.

George se leva et alla rechercher de nouveaux bandages. Il enleva les usagés du corps de son frère d'un coup de baguette pour placer les nouveaux.

- Merci, Georgy.  
- Pas de quoi me remercier. Tu es mon frère, après tout...

Ils échangèrent un mince sourire et sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur deux silhouettes improbables.


	13. Chapitre 13: Jumeaux jumelles

**Chapitre 13: Jumeaux jumelles**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!  
- Padma... Parvati... Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je te rappelle, George, que nous sommes toujours au courant de ce qui vous concerne!  
- Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi cet espionnage, Padma ?  
- Parce que nous sommes toujours certaines que de former des couples entre jumeaux et jumelles serait une idée géniale!  
- Et nous sommes toujours certains qu'on ne compte pas sortir avec vous.  
- On verra ça. Alors, que vous est-il encore arrivé ?  
- Et si on n'a pas envie de vous le raconter ?  
- On devrait tout se partager, si on veut faire des couples durables...  
- Mais on ne veut pas de ces couples, ça fait un an qu'on vous le répète!  
- Vous en voudrez bien un jour ou l'autre!  
- Il n'y a pas d'autres jumeaux que vous pouvez aller embêter ?!  
- Non, aucuns qui nous intéressent,

Après cette petite discussion entre George et Padma Patil, Fred ne se sentant pas la force d'intervenir, Parvati décida de les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Bon sang, Fred! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

L'intéressé regarda Parvati, puis son frère et Padma en se demandant si il devait tout raconter ou pas. Il aperçut son jumeau secouer légèrement la tête.

- Rien de spécial. J'ai fait une chute de balai.

Heureusement qu'il mentait souvent pour se sortir de situations délicates ou pour prétendre qu'il allait bien... Parvati le regarda, incrédule, puis finit par se résoudre à le croire.

- Quelle idée de remonter sur un balai après une si longue pause!

Fred allait répliquer, mais George se leva et entraîna les jumelles Patil vers la porte.

- Bon, merci d'être venues, c'est super, mais je dois lui donner ses potions!

Il referma la porte devant le regard indigné des soeurs Patil et soupira en se tournant vers son frère.

- Tu crois qu'elles nous laisseront tranquilles, un jour ?  
- J'en doute. Mais ça serait bien.

George soupira à nouveau et alla se rasseoir auprès de son frère. Il passa une main sur le front de ce dernier.

- Au moins, tu n'as pas de fièvre.  
- Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau, tiens ça!

Les deux frères Weasley sourirent, un peu amusés, et Fred retomba dans un sommeil sans rêves. Les jumelles Patil pensaient et espéraient que les frères les voulaient comme petites amies. Mais pour Fred, aucune ne pouvait égaler Angelina Johnson, la belle métisse poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.  
George allait lui aussi tomber endormit, la nuit était tombée et il était fatigué, mais un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Le rouquin se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son frère et ouvrit la fenêtre, fit entrer l'oiseau et prit doucement la lettre.

_George,_

J'espère que Fred se remet peu à peu. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai parlé de lui à Angelina, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle maintient que Fred est un de ses amis et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux. Toutefois, j'ai surpris un rougissement dès le début de la conversation, qui s'est achevé environ cinq minutes après la discussion. Je ne peux tout de même m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu m'as demandé de me renseigner. Il y a un certain nombre de choses dont nous devons parler, me semble-t-il! Nous devrions nous voir au plus vite, tu ne penses pas ?

Katie B.

George se retourna pour s'assurer que son frère ne s'était pas réveillé? Ce n'était pas le cas, alors il avança à travers la pièce, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour attraper à nouveau une plume, de l'encre, et un parchemin.

_Katie,_

Fred se remet un peu, en effet. Nous devriont nous voir, c'est vrai, je dois te parler de trois sujets particuliers: L'attaque, Fred et les soeurs Patil. Je t'attendrai demain, devant chez HoneyDukes, à 20h. Tu peux t'y rendre en passant par la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Pour entrer, il suffit de lui donner un coup de baguette et de prononcer l'incantation « Dissendium « . Garde ce passage pour toi seule, c'est un secret des jumeaux Weasley et Fred me tuerait si il savait que je l'avais révélé à qui que ce soit sans lui demander son avis!

George W.

Le rouquin donna le parchemin au hibou, toujours aussi silencieusement que possible. L'oiseau s'envola immédiatement. Il le regarda un instant et retourna s'asseoir près de son frère. Il finit par s'endormir sur sa chaise.  
Fred se réveilla un peu plus tard. Il scruta le plafond un moment avant de se demander pourquoi son frère ne lui avait pas encore demandé si il allait bien, comme il le ferait en temps normal à cause de son inquiétude. Il tourna la tête et remarqua que George était endormi. Il sourit et essaya de se mettre en position assise, et y parvint, bien qu'un peu difficilement. Dans son mouvement, il heurta accidentellement son jumeau qui se réveilla aussitôt. Fred s'excusa calmement, bien qu'un peu gêné de l'avoir réveillé. George, toujours aussi inquiet pour son jumeau, l'observa un instant avant de dire:

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais aller à Ste-Mangouste. Au moins pour voir si tu vas te remettre rapidement.

Fred, trop fier pour aller à l'hôpital, mit un moment pour accepter d'y aller, mais devant l'insistance de son double, il finit par céder, à contrecoeur. Après tout, lui aussi serait mort d'inquiétude pour George si il était dans un tel état.  
Le lendemain, les frères se dirigeaient vers Ste-Mangouste. Après un examen approffondi, un Médicomage déclara:

- Il faut qu'il reste ici deux semaines pour être totalement et correctement soigné. Vous l'avez empêché de mourir avec les premiers secours, mais ces blessures ne sont pas rien.


	14. Journal d'Angelina - partie 1

**Journal d'Angelina – Partie 1**

Fred est enfin sortit de l'hôpital. Ca faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il y était. J'ai été avec George pour l'accueillir à sa sortie. Il avait l'air content de nous voir, même si son frère avait été le voir dans sa chambre durant les deux semaines. Moi, je n'ai pas pu, les horaires de cours ne se mettaient pas avec ceux de Ste-Mangouste.  
D'abord, il a pris brièvement son jumeau dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me saluer beaucoup plus simplement. Nous sommes tous les trois allés jusqu'à leur appartement et nous sommes assis dans le salon. Beaucoup de sujets de conversations sont passés, les clients, les cours, et même Jason. Ils ont insisté pour que je leur raconte quelques anecdotes sur lui. En revanche, nous avons soigneusement évité le sujet des Mangemorts. Après une bonne heure, nous sommes partis nous balader à Pré-au-Lard. On a visité toutes les boutiques, HoneyDukes, Zonko... Nous avons même été à la Cabane Hurlante, rares sont ceux qui savent qu'elle n'est pas hantée. D'autres conversations s'en sont suivies et nous avons fini par sortir, vers 17h30. Il fallait que je rentre au château et après leur avoir dit au revoir et refusé poliment qu'ils me raccompagnent, j'ai repris le chemin de Poudlard.  
Alors que je passais non loin de la Forêt Interdite, un craquement me fit sursauter et je me suis arrêtée, pour trouver la source du bruit. J'ai avancé vers la lisière du bois, lentement, guettant le moindre bruit. J'ai ensuite sortit ma baguette de ma poche et continua d'avancer. Mon coeur avait un peu accéléré, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de dangereux...  
La Forêt semblait déserte, pourtant, un bras m'attrapa la gorge alors qu'un second me tirait en arrière en m'ayant attrapé par la taille. Un cri strident dû à la surprise m'échappa et par réflexe, je donna un coup de coude en arrière, qui semblait avoir touché le ventre de mon agresseur. Je me suis alors facilement libérée de son emprise et me suis retournée en m'éloignant de plusieurs pas. La surprise en fut plus grande encore, il me fallut un moment pour parvenir à articuler quelque chose.

- Dray ? ...

Je ne connais qu'un garçon de mon âge aux cheveux blancs argentés et aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu ciel. Ce garçon avait un teint très pâle, en fait, il avait tout d'un Albinos, sauf les yeux, ce qui le rendait unique.  
Il hocha la tête, s'étant remis du coup, il s'était redressé et avait remis ses mains en poche. Je sursauta en entendant quelqu'un crier mon nom, et des pas courir vers nous. C'était la voix de Fred, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Mais il allait se faire mal, à courir, il sortait à peine de l'hôpital! Dray se tourna lui-aussi et nous sommes resté immobiles jusqu'à ce que le rouquin arrive dans notre champ de vision.

-

-

- Comme vous le constatez, c'est un chapitre beaucoup plus court et un peu différent des autres, je voulais faire quelques chapitres un peu différents, si ça vous plaît, j'en referai d'autres, je pense que ça peut vraiment être bien, donner un autre point de vue, un autre narrateur...


End file.
